Before the Rise
by kaosgod
Summary: A look into Tsukki's life before coming to Youkai Academy.  What would you do to protect the people you care for...even though some had already died to protect their home?


Although this has nothing to do with Rosario Vampire, I still want to make a prelude story of what happened before the incident that leads to the war between the two monster species. This is a one shot that will lead to the Rise of the Makai Lord. Hopefully this will answer a lot of questions.

I don't own R + V or its characters

Makai lands, Tsukki's homelands.

"Why are you doing this!" a woman with long flowing pink hair asked as she felt not only her body but the body of her daughter being dragged before a man in a red long trench coat and black boots. His long hair has been put in a pony tail as which went down the base of his neck.

"It's simple, bitch," the man replied. "I never liked vampires…hated them…abhorred them. We done nothing to the humans while you hunt and even killed them within the shadows…but the humans have hunted us down to extinction. My mother was also foolish to even remarrying to a _vampire_ of all creatures…the things I despise the most." The little girl had then opened up her red eyes and glared at the older man who has turned a once peaceful land into a land of violence and carnage.

"If that is the case then hate us," little Moka replied softly as she looked down the ground and found the bodies of Rayne and Raizo…at least his head was what she found staring at her with an expression of horror. "But to kill your own mother in cold blood…inconceivable!" Her left hand spasmed as if it was out of control and it clamped around her neck, strangling her.

"SILENCE, BITCH!" He then detected a rise of youki coming from the pink haired woman and he laughed vehemently. "Ah, Lady Akasha, what is it you plan to do when you have not enough energy to stand let alone take me on?" A thunderous roar was heard from a distant as he turned and seen a monstrous creature slowly making its way towards the gate of the makai realm. "Do you see now? With Alucard's awakening, this land will be purged…with you along with them."

"_**Are you out of your fucking mind, brother?**_" a voice asked behind him. He turns around and found a boy no younger than twelve years old glaring at him with glowing black eyes. "_**Not just my mother, Varron…but father as well…why!" **_Before Varron could answer, he was greeted with a few bolts of blood lightning towards his chest, sending him back towards the rampaging vampire lord. And with Varron gone, Akasha had now full control over her body but she had seen that Moka's body a slumped to the ground…if it weren't for Tenmei catching her body.

"This is a nightmare," the usually calm dark lord mused as he looked over to Akasha's battered form. "To think that an angry half human, half draconian was capable of orcherstering this?" He then waved his hands around to emphasize his point. "Is there any way to stop Alucard? I fear even the makai counsel minus one is having problems with him." Exhaling loudly, Akasha looked over to where her daughter now rests within Tenmei's arms before looking at young Tsukki Keraburu.

"…there is one…thing that we can do to prevent any more carnage from spreading into this land," she replied as she walked up to her daughter and placed a Rosario around her neck. At that moment, Tsukki felt Moka's massive Shinso energy diminishing as he saw Moka's silver hair bleed to pink.

"You sealed her," Tenmei replied. Akasha could only nod her head as she stared towards the gate where Alucard faltered for a bit but continued to march towards the gates. She then shook her head and walked slowly towards Tsukki.

"Tsukki…know that you were like a son to me and I treated you as such," she stated. "You have made my daughter a very happy girl…impressed my mate and have been an incredible student of mine." Tsukki only bowed his head towards the elder vampire. "However, there is one more thing I have to teach you…no…one last request I ask of you."

"_**Anything, Akasha-sama,**__" _Tsukki replied as he turned to Tenmei as he rushed off with Moka in his arms. He then looked back at Akasha only to see tears forming in her eyes…tears that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Alucard is in synch with me, little one. If this request doesn't get done, others will die, Lord Tsukki. Do you understand?" He nodded his head as she got on her knees and looked him directly into his black eyes. "I need you to kill me."

"_**WHAT!**_" Akasha chuckled slightly. She could definitely see the anger from his mother so easily. "_**I can't kill you…you're impossible to kill. And besides…I don't have the heart to kill you. I am already without a mother and a father…I don't want to be alone.**_"

"Oh, child…I love you and you will never be alone. I promise you. As to your other thing of killing me." She leaned towards his neck and bit him, injecting a portion of her shinso blood into him. She then forced his head to face her as she continued to speak. "You need to do this, Tsukki. Embrace your pride as a vampire…embrace the rage of the draconian! There is nothing that you cannot do, little one. I have taught you so much over the past few years and if there is one thing that I have taught you, it's to never doubt yourself. Now…do you think of yourself as weak?" Tsukki bowed his head slowly and took in a deep breath until he snapped his head up towards his teacher with determination in his eyes.

"_**I am not weak, Akasha-sama!**_" he exclaimed. "_**I am the demi-god of annihilation Tsukki Keraburu. Son of Raizo and Raine Keraburu…the strongest makai's in all of history. I am no different from them.**_" His features soften if only a little to look at her one last time as one of his eyes became blood red and slitted. Akasha could only smile as she placed her hand on his cheek in a motherly fashion as Tsukki raised his right hand placed the tips of his hand over where her heart laid. "_**…please forgive me!**_" He then rammed his hand into Akasha's heart as he felt her blood run down his arm. Tsukki began to cry as he noticed that Akasha's eyes didn't hold any bit of regret or hatred in her eyes…only understanding and thanks.

"…there's…nothing…to for…give," she murmured before her eyes closed. She had then slumped to the ground along with Tsukki as he continued to cry his heart out for what he had to do. There was a massive roar of pain from Alucard before he finally fell to the ground unconscious. Not far away, Tenmei had seen the whole thing. His fellow dark lord had been slain for the sake of the whole world…by a mere child. A black creature with white tribunal tattoos covering his body appeared before him as it looked back to where Tsukki sat, the young child leaned back and screamed, and a dragon's roar escaping his throat. The creature then looked towards Tenmei who only shook his head calmly and walked away from the scene before it disappeared and reappeared behind Tsukki and brought the hilt of its massive blade on his neck, knocking him out completely.

"_**…I'm sorry, my fellow lord,**_" the creature murmured. "_**But I need your memories of what happened her to be…sealed…along with your powers. I, Xanatos Valkyriam, God of Corruption, hereby seal you in the hopes of you leading a normal life. May the gods be with you.**_" In a flash, Xanatos and Tsukki had vanished from the makai kingdom, never to be seen again.

Aono residence three years later.

"I still can't believe that I'm accepted into this school," Tsukune Aono replied as he rushed down the stairs, hugging his mom and dad before he walked out the door to start his first day of school at Youkai Academy.

"My baby is finally going to high school," Kasumi said with tears in her eyes. Kenji only sighed as he split the two apart and pushed his son playfully out the door. Tsukune laughed out loud as the bus came into view and he got on…waving to his parents before the bus pulled out and disappeared from view. Soon, Kasumi and Kenji Aono's face changed from happy to sadness as they saw a man with all black eyes, chocolate brown skin approach them but Kasumi smiled once more at the approaching male.

"Are you sure this is the only way, Xanatos?" Kenji asked when he came up to the porch. Xanatos only smiled as he looked at the mortal with a small smile on his face.

"Believe me when I say this…it's better he goes there. He will be protected," he replied. "I mean come on…what's the worst that could happen to your son?"

And that is the end of that one. Please read and review please. And more to come on Rise of the Makai Lord.


End file.
